


Purgatory

by AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, asshole Gabriel, blonde meg, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy/pseuds/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy
Summary: Drabble prompt from tumblr.Megs dead.





	Purgatory

**  
Purgatory: I’ll write a drabble about our characters going to purgatory.**

**Meg x Gabriel (spn)**

* * *

Meg opened her eyes slowly, the world above her a blur of muted light and shadow.

She was dead, she knew that, but it didn’t feel right.

It shouldn’t feel like anything.

Sitting up slowly she found herself in a clearing, pale ghost like leaves crunching under her hands, grey bodied trees reaching up towards the sparse light like someone had leeched all the colour from the forest.

No.

Everything about this was wrong.

Standing up, she brushed herself down and took in her surroundings, seeing nothing but trees, some closely bunched, other areas thinner, but nothing that offered her any indication of which way was east or west, or even what time of day it was.

“Fuck…”

She started walking, picking no direction in particular, just focusing on getting somewhere higher so she could work out where she was.

_You know where you are._

_Shut up._

_Stop acting like you don’t._

She clamped down on that voice because it was absurd.

Firstly she should be dead…. DEAD  _dead_ … the kind where there’s nothing, where she didn’t exist.

Secondly, even if she was here… she shouldn’t be.

Surely she was still human enough for this place to no longer apply to her or was there a point where the demon was so monster like that all traces of humanity were vanquished.

Something was moving in the trees to her right.

Something fast.

Something with teeth.

She started to run, picking up the pace when it kept up with her, sprinting towards a more enclosed area in the hope of losing it.

_Why are you running?_

_You’re already dead?_

_What’s the fucking point?_

All valid arguments, but she supposed that the habit of being alive was still deeply ingrained in her, making her fight for it even when it seemed hopeless.

Something grabbed her, took her off her feet from behind and swung her around before letting her wriggle free and push away, turning defensively to see who her attacker was.

The vampire grinned at her, and Meg realized she was helpless. No weapon, nowhere to go, all she could do was stand ready to sprint and hope for the best, suddenly though, it was laughing, its hands resting on its hips as it leaned forwards a moment then back again, its face shifting to something more familiar.

“Gabriel?” She whispered, then launched herself at him, hammering her fists against him in a fury, mostly because she was embarrassed he’d seen her scared.

Of course, it was like taking out her anger on a brick wall, and he only took hold of her wrists and pressed a smiling kiss to her mouth.

“Asshole!” She growled.

“Miss me?”

“No…”

“What did you do to your hair?” He asked, raising one sardonic eyebrow as he lifted up a blood matted blonde tresse between thumb and forefinger, letting his hand drop when she slapped it away.

“Wait… What are you doing here?”

“Why shouldn’t I be here?”

“Because… Angels don’t come here?”

“No? Huh… Weird..” He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels a little, looking like a little boy waiting for a punchline. “Where exactly do you think we are.”

“Purgatory…”

“Correct-a-mundo.” He half smiled.

“But… No angels… No humans… I never heard of demons in purgatory…” She frowned hard.

“Sure… Plenty of all of those here… There’s a bar about four miles that way, run by a demon who jumped ship, Terry… Nice guy… I’ll introduce you.”

Megs head hurt as she tried to keep up.

“A bar?”

“Yeah…  Not so unusual sweet cakes … damn state’s full of them… logging community though so, kind of gnarly… lil, rough round the edges yanno…”

“I’m not dead am I?”

“Nope.”

“This isn’t purgatory?”

“Oh … It IS purgatory… Purgatory  _Maine_ , nice place, clean motels, decent beer…”

With a laugh she sat down hard on the ground, putting her head in her hands, her gut flipping as she processed what he was saying.

_I’m not dead._

She looked up at him and grinned back, too many teeth, a little predatory.

Reaching out his hand to her, he smiled softer in response, helping her to her feet.

“Didn’t think I was gonna let my best girl go like that did you?” He said gently, running a hand through her hair with a smile and sigh. “Us freaks of nature gotta stick together… right?”

“Right.” She whispered, closing her eyes as she tilted her head, pressing into his hand a moment.

“I gotta clean up.” She murmured, smiling as she opened her eyes, fixing her dull black stare on his own over bright gaze. “…  Then we’re gonna paint the town red… Right Gabe? You gonna show your girl a good time in Purgatory?”

“Yes Ma’am.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her a little, kissing her lips through his grin, too scared to admit the lengths he’d gone to, to get her back.


End file.
